Donating To The Cause
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Jemma and Bobbi talk about starting a family and they have the support of the team.


**I don't own Agents of SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>Jemma rolled over in bed one morning and made up her mind as soon as she laid eyes on her wife. "I want to have a baby."<p>

Bobbi started coughing. "What? Where did this come from?" They had talked about starting a family before but kept putting it off because of Hydra and the risks associated with their jobs.

She sighed. "We've put it off for five years already – we've been together for seven – and I think it's time, Barbara. What do you say?"

Bobbi laughed and rolled over so she was on top of her wife. She leaned down and kissed her. "I say we start talking about having a baby."

Jemma giggled and the two women celebrated by making love before joining the others. When they walked into the kitchen, Skye immediately caught on that something had changed between her two friends. "What's going on?" she curiously questioned.

"You two had morning sex!" Fitz accused before shooting a glare towards his own husband.

Mack just shrugged. "I told you I had to finish the car and that I was sorry." He was not going to feel guilty for doing his job.

"Maybe." Jemma bit her lip and headed towards the fridge to find something she could eat.

"It's more than that," Grant deduced correctly after observing Jemma and Bobbi's behavior.

The two exchanged a look. "We've decided that we want to start trying to have a baby and we're really excited about it." Jemma couldn't hold it in any longer.

Bobbi watched her fondly. "You're adorable when you're all buzzed up like this, you know that, Jem?" She should have known that her wife would react like this but Jemma kept surprising her in various ways seven years into their relationship.

Jemma melted and kissed her again. "You married me," she teased.

Skye squealed and catapulted over the counter (Grant stared at his wife with a mixture of lust and shock) then proceeded to hug them both. "This is exciting! Oh, there's so much to do. One of you is carrying the baby, right? Fuck, I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt!"

The four of them proceeded to chat about the topic for over an hour and came out of it more excited than ever.

* * *

><p>Fitz and Lance cornered Jemma and Bobbi in the living room that afternoon. "Grant said you were talking about … um, starting, um, a family." Fitz folded his arms and waited for the response.<p>

"That's correct." Bobbi waited for her friend and ex-husband to say what they wanted to and didn't have to do so for long (fortunately for them since she was running out of patience).

"Is one of you going to get knocked up? I'd love to see you with bigger boobs, Barbara." Lance stepped away when his ex-wife made a move to punch him. "Touchy. Just a joke, love. I'm really happy for you both."

Jemma stepped up. "To answer your question, yes, one of us will get pregnant. Why are you two boys so curious?" She had a suspicious she wanted confirmed.

"We'd just like to know which of us you want to donate sperm. We're both willing to donate to the cause." All jokes aside, Lance would do anything to make sure Bobbi and Jemma were able to start the family they wanted. And he was also content to spoil the child rotten as Uncle Lance.

"He's, uh, correct. I think you should use my, uh, sperm, but completely up to you." Fitz's smile brightened them up a little.

Jemma and Bobbi exchanged a look. "We haven't discussed that yet but we'll get back to you. And boys? That's very sweet of you." Jemma planted kisses on their cheeks and then followed her wife to the training room.

"So which one of us is going to carry the baby?" Bobbi asked once they were alone.

"Pregnancy is exhausting but I wouldn't mind it."

"I wouldn't mind seeing you carry our child. I'm sure you'll be beautiful," she murmured. But Bobbi kinda wanted to get pregnant herself. "But maybe I should do it. I've always wanted kids, even in our line of work, and it just never happened with me and Lance and me and Clint. Too stressful, I think."

And that's when a terrifying and crazy thought struck Jemma. She wavered for a few minutes about voicing it out loud but finally decided to go for it. "We could both get pregnant. Two babies is a lot of work but women have twins – or more – every day. It's stupid, isn't right?"

Bobbi shook her head. "Not at all. Definitely a little bit insane but when are our lives calm?" She couldn't believe she actually loved the idea.

Jemma laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "I love you, Barbara."

She kissed Jemma hungrily. "And I love ya back, Jemma."

"So do you want to break the news to Fitz and Lance that they don't have to compete over donating sperm? I'm sure they'll be thrilled." Bobbi hid her face in Jemma's shoulder after her wife finished speaking and dissolved into giggles.

Breaking the news to Fitz and Lance was fun.

* * *

><p>Six months later, Jemma squeaked as she waved her ultrasound picture around. It had taken them a while to find a reputable fertility clinic and then they had to wait until both were ovulating. At thirteen weeks pregnant, Jemma had just gone in for her first ultrasound appointment (she hadn't had the time to do so before) while Bobbi went in two weeks earlier (she was ten weeks along).<p>

Skye stifled a laugh. "You knew this was a possibility before you got inseminated, Jemma. So you're having three babies. It'll be a little loud but we're all here to help you."

Grant wrapped his arms around his wife and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, you two don't have to worry at all since we're going to be right by your side. It takes a village, right? Well, we're your village." He didn't want to admit how excited he was about becoming an uncle.

"Of course I'm having twins. Our lives can't be simple, can it?" Still struggling to come to terms with the bomb that had been dropped on them at her appointment, Jemma tried her hardest to hold back the tears (not an easy feat now that her hormones were all out of whack).

"Well, at least I'm having one baby so we don't have to worry about four or more babies." Bobbi had to look on the bright side.

"Ward's right. Three babies are nothing when all of us are around. Stop panicking," Melinda ordered. Easier said than done but it couldn't hurt to try.

Jemma looked over at Bobbi. "You ready to deal with never sleeping for the next two years? We're essentially having triplets."

Bobbi nodded. "We did know what we were signing up for. So we're going to be knee-deep in diapers and feedings at three in the morning. It was going to be the same whether we have one baby or three. We've faced worse, remember?"

Jemma thought back on their first meeting fondly. "You're right. I'm a scientist and we can damn well come up with a workable schedule."

And the entire team – as a family – started coming up with a plan that could get them all through the next eighteen years.

* * *

><p>Trip tapped his foot on the floor impatiently as he waited for Grant to finish. "I know you're taking to this uncle thing pretty well but we don't have time for this, Ward. We need to go." The mission wasn't that important but it was still the principle of the thing.<p>

Ward put a hand up to his lips. "Shhh, I'm talking to my nieces." He leaned down and put a hand on Jemma's swelling stomach. At six months along, she was used to this and found the overprotectiveness both irritating and adorable. She didn't understand herself sometimes.

"You two be good for your mommies, okay? You can't keep her up at night, Jocelyn and Annie. She needs sleep too." Grant got a response in the form of a tiny foot kicking against his hand.

"Well, at least they're not kicking each other. Bobbi's lucky she only has one baby." Jemma's feet were so swollen she couldn't even wear shoes anymore (nor could she see what they looked like anymore).

Skye walked past the doorway and then turned around. "Grant, are you talking to the babies again? This is sweet but you can't do this all the time."

Trip was so happy someone agreed with him that he high-fived her. "Thanks, girl. I love your husband but we need to go."

Skye grabbed Grant's hand and squeezed it. He stood up and pulled her into his arms and the two started making out right there.

"I know Bobbi and I have done this a few times but it's quite irritating when other couples do this," Jemma realized. She winced when one of the babies kicked her kidney and the other shifted so they were right on top of her bladder.

Grant pulled away from his wife and then followed Trip out of the base.

Jemma waddled over to the couch and sat down next to Bobbi. "You two look miserable," Mack observed.

"I'm so tired," Bobbi admitted. She cursed herself for whining and would have smacked her forehead but didn't have enough energy (another unfortunate side effect of pregnancy).

Fitz leaned his head on Mack's shoulder and turned up the volume so they could all hear the movie. "Be quiet and pay attention," he hissed.

Jemma sighed. "I can't wait until these kids are here. And we still haven't come up with the third name yet because Bobbi refuses to find out and I need to know." She needed to be able to finish planning the nursery (all three babies would share the same room for a few years).

Bobbi shrugged. "I like surprises."

Both women still had to wait a few more months for the arrival of their children and neither had the patience to do so.

* * *

><p>Jemma groaned and bore down as she started pushing again. "Fuck!" she screamed hoarsely. She had known that this would hurt but she hadn't realized it would be this bad.<p>

Bobbi's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, baby. And fuck, I can't believe I have to do this myself in a few weeks."

Jemma rotated her head around and glared at her wife before another contraction rose up within her and she bore down yet again. She sobbed in relief when the first baby slid out and started crying. "Is she safe?"

"She's beautiful," an awed Bobbi responded. After cutting the cord, she took her first daughter off the nurse's hands. "It's nice to meet you, Jocelyn Hermione Morse-Simmons. And we're really sticking with that middle name?" She liked it but the baby had to live with it her entire life.

Jemma nodded and then moaned as yet another contraction started to ripple across her body. "I can't do this again," she sobbed.

Bobbi reluctantly handed Jocelyn back to the nurse and moved Jemma's bangs off to the side. "You're one of the strongest women I've ever met. You faced down, Hydra, babe. You totally got this."

Jemma drew strength from her wife and three minutes later, Annie Serena Morse-Simmons angrily joined her twin sister.

Jemma and Bobbi (who had to sit down eventually because she was eight months pregnant) got to know their daughters for about two hours before everyone piled in. Melinda picked up Jocelyn and fell in love instantly. "You are perfect, little one."

Skye snorted from her position in Grant's lap. "I don't think Grandma's letting her go. Jocelyn's been kidnapped," she teased her friends.

Bobbi started rubbing her swollen ankles. "At least you're done being pregnant, Jem. I still have to deal with this for a few more weeks." She'd missed this, though, something she'd definitely never admit out loud.

"I can't wait until our kid is here," Grant whispered to his newly pregnant wife, making sure that no one else heard.

Skye smiled. "Same here, baby." Seven more months and they'd have a baby of their own. It was exciting even intermixed with all the terror about fucking this up.

"Can someone hand me a baby? There's two of them and I want to see my granddaughters," Phil complained.

Melinda rolled her eyes and reluctantly deposited Jocelyn in her husband's arms. She nearly melted seeing him with the baby and kissed him. "Grandfather is a position that suits you well."

"Well I'll keep the babies forever then," he joked before kissing her again. "I love you, Melinda."

"Love you, Phil." God, Melinda was so grateful they were surrounded by people that loved them. Phil's penchant to adopt agents wasn't the best habit but at least Bobbi had been the last one.

Jemma shifted around and smiled when Annie cooed. "I know, you want some attention too, darling. Your mommies are here."

She already loved motherhood and couldn't wait until Bobbi gave birth (so she could experience the hell that was labor too but mostly because she wanted the third baby out) so their family could finally be complete.

* * *

><p>Five years later, Jemma and Bobbi were awakened by their door opening and three screaming kids running in. "Mommy and Mama, wake up!" cried Kathryn, their youngest (born eleven days after Annie and Jocelyn).<p>

Jemma groaned and laughed. "Why, darling?"

"It's Mother's Day, Mommy," answered Jocelyn excitedly. She refrained from squealing loudly since it was still early.

Lance and Trip walked in holding trays. "We got roped into helping." Trip didn't mind, though – his nieces had him wrapped around their little fingers and everyone knew it.

"These girls definitely have some of my genes," Lance mouthed. He and Fitz had both donated sperm but none of them knew whose kids were whose. Nobody cared either so it didn't matter.

"Uncle Trip, thank you." Annie batted her eyes innocently and hugged him.

"You're welcome, Annie." Trip ruffled her hair after setting down one of the trays on Bobbi's lap.

Trip and Lance walked out of the bedroom and left the family of five alone. For once, the two women actually ate in peace. They set aside their trays afterwards and listened to their daughters talk about their clearly exciting morning. "Mama, I want a baby brother." That came from Kathryn and wasn't a surprise since she pleaded for one every week.

"We'll talk about it, love." Jemma wasn't sure if they wanted another baby but it soothed Katie for the time being so at least I worked.

Jocelyn sighed. "Can we watch a movie later?"

"Of course we can. What do you want to watch, Joss?" Bobbi questioned. She wasn't surprised when she shrugged. She started tickling Jocelyn and Jemma began doing the same to Kathryn and Annie. Laughter echoed across the room.

This wasn't the life Jemma and Bobbi had pictured all those years ago when they first meet but they wouldn't change a thing. Their family helped them out as much as possible and they had three wonderful, perfect, hyper daughters. Maybe it was time to talk about expanding their family.


End file.
